Various containers for holding beverages to enable a user to drink the beverage directly from the container are available commercially. Many such containers make use a re-sealable lid to close off the access opening or spout of the container from which the user drinks the beverage. However, such prior art re-sealable beverage container/lid combinations do not optimally discourage the transfer of germs. In fact, they help spread colds, flu and other infections. In particular, the area on a container around the access opening where the user's mouth touches is not aseptic. Additionally, however, any surface area the user's mouth touched that extends beyond that area which a cap or lid may cover will likewise expose one to germs. The problem persists even when the lid or cap flips, slides or folds over the access opening. In this regard, currently available lids do not cover areas of the container where the user's lips touch.
Accordingly, a need exists for a container having a lid which is connected to the container and is movable to a position to cover all of the areas of the container which may be contacted by the user. The subject invention addresses that need.